


for the first time

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [29]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pictures, Sex, Sex in a Car, Short, Short One Shot, well-timed pinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max and Chloe have sex in Chloe's car.





	for the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a tumblr post from EHC which is based on an idea from writing-prompt-s](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516488) by writing-prompt-s and EHC. 

> I highly recommend reading the post from EHC. I think the idea and the writing style is awesome.  
  
@EHC Thank you very much for all your brilliant writing that always inspires me so much!

Max and Chloe race to Chloe's truck. They are wet from head to toes. They hold hands and they only let go as they undress and throw their wet stuff on the back of Chloe's old truck. Max knows she should freeze but all she feels is excitement ... very good excitement! Finally, inside the car, the two women cling to each other. They rub their wet bodies together and as they make out, the storm turns slowly backwards.  


Chloe has to make a big effort to hold herself back. The older woman wanted to fuck Max, as if there was no tomorrow ... Hell, maybe there is no tomorrow! She wants to spank this butt ... pull these hairs ... eat this pussy ... she wants to make Max hers! And she wants to mark her territory with hickeys, scratches and red skin! But Chloe resists the primitive animalistic urge that seethes inside her and gives Max the gentleness and love that Max needs to enjoy her first time. Besides, the way Max screams Chloe's name, soothes the wild animal in Chloe.  


Max feels Chloe's wonderful fingers on her pearl and she sees Chloe's beautiful eyes. Just before she comes, she suddenly hears a loud noise, which scares her.  
  
With her foot, Max had accidentally pressed the horn. For a moment, both are quiet, then the girls start to giggle. They just stopped laughing as they kissed again.

Chloe grabbed Max's foot and made sure that Max did not accidentally press the horn again. Max felt even less able to move. Not that she would want to move away. But the thought of being at the mercy of Chloe arouses her even more. She wished Chloe would pin her hands over her head ... but there is absolutely no room for that.  
  
The thoughts of the brown-haired woman were interrupted when Chloe moistened her little finger.  
**Max**: What do you do?  
**Chloe**: Do you trust me?  
**Max**: Yes!  
Max's answer ... a single word ... conveyed so much honesty, love and above all trust that Chloe was speechless for the first time in her life. Instead of talking, she leaned down and kissed Max ... and although the kiss began gently and affectionately, the kiss soon became so deep and sloppy that the girls could not have enjoyed it if they had not loved each other from the bottom of their hearts.  
  
Completely out of breath, Chloe said, "Say 'stop' if you do not like it, okay?" Max nodded, "Okay ..." From here, Chloe became quiet. Because she no longer used her mouth to speak. Max, however, could not stay quiet. Everything just felt too good!

When Max was about to come, Chloe put her little finger in position. While she was in Max with her tongue, she pushed her finger into Max as well. For a brief moment Max became quiet. Her brain tried to verbalize too many thoughts at the same time, so that her mouth opened and closed, but no useful syllable emerged. All her thoughts finally led to "... ah fuck!" And then came the climax! Max looked at Chloe. The blue-haired woman lifted her head for a moment and said, "Do it! Let it out! For me!" Then she pressed her mouth against Max's slit again.  
  
Max, who had occasionally masturbated in the past, realized at that moment how intense an orgasm could be. She let it happen as time was spooled back with all the energy of her orgasm. As her orgasm subsided, Max did not know where and when she was, but she could feel Chloe's closeness ... and that was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> The nude 3D models are from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)  
  
Here once again the [link](https://ehc-on-ao3.tumblr.com/post/187262291726/writing-prompt-s-the-closer-you-are-to-your) to the post, which has inspired this short story.


End file.
